mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 01
Oi gente sou eu Lara ou Twilight Heart to com a Parte 1 eu estou feliz em trazer essa parte ja que voces gostaram da parte 0 ou inicial se voce não viu esta o link Parte Inicial então vamos la com a parte 1 A Cavaleira Que Todos Confiar 09:30 do meio dia no Colegio Friendship High Fran Sweets:'Pena que as aulas foram cortadas '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Temos muito tempo livre vamos ate o restaurante Candy Dreams 'Lucas:'Boa idea E uma garota misteriosa aparece e falar para Maria e Fran 'Garota:'Vocês duas precisam ser despertadas agora E a garota some depois 'Lucas:'Nossa que esquisito e estranho gente 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Como assim despertadas 'Fran Sweets:'Maria teve ser uma esquisita e estranha querendo nos assustar esquece 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Okay então vamos para o restaurante 'Lucas:'Vou quere um milk-shake de alface 'Fran Sweets:'Acho que nos não somos as únicas que gosta de Red Fields '''Maria Star Sparkle:Red Fields é uma historia muito engraçada e incrível E os três vão ate o restaurante O Desperta dos Elementos da Harmonia Numa sala escura com Homem de preto Homem:'Já esta na hora dos Dez Elementos despertarem mas sinto que um deles já despertou onde ele esta? ''Em um palácio de prata um jovem e Seis Princesas vivem neste palácio 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Fílipos Nocte Bellum vem aqui por favor 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Sim princesa Crepusculum 'Princesa Papilio:'Uma nova ameaçar apareceu precisamos que entregue isso para a sucessora da Esperança 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'E a Laurus Cor '''Princesa Iris Decutiat:Ela esta entregando os outros Elementos para os Sucessores Princesa Raritatis:'Contamos com você Fílipos '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Certo Princesas vou fazer isso 'Princesa Papilio:'Tome cuidado 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Faça seu melhor '''O Despertar da Esperança e Confiança No restaurante ''Candy Dreams Fran e Maria estão conversado sobre a garota misteriosa Maria Star Sparkle:'Oque quis dizer com vocês duas precisam ser despertadas '''Fran Sweets:'Maria sei que é estranho mas também to pensativa sobre isso 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Sei que isso tem uma explicação 'Fran Sweets:'Nos duas vamos descobrir E coisa do céu cai na praça da cidade perto do local onde Maria e Fran estão 'Fran Sweets:'Oque foi isso? 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Foi na praça da cidade vamos ver 'Fran Sweets:'Certo Na praça da cidade 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Era uma pequena cratera 'Fran Sweets:'Olha nessa caixa são'' quatro jóias '''Maria Star Sparkle:'São muito lindas E ter repente uma pedra negra brilhar e vira uma serpente 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Um monstro!!! 'Fran Sweets:'Corra!!!!!' ''Maria pega a caixa e Fran ouça uma voz de garota na sua cabeça 'Voz:'A caixa sucessora ... as jóias da caixa vão te ajudar 'Fran Sweets:'Maria caixa ela vai nos ajudar 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Tem certeza? 'Fran Sweets:'Confia em mim jogar para mim se confia em mim Maria jogar caixa para Fran 'Fran Sweets:'Sabia os meus amigos sempre confia em mim Pela Confiança de Fran umas das jóias brilham 'Fran Sweets:'Oque foi isso? 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Você é a sucessora do Elemento da Confiança 'Fran Sweets:'Quem é você? 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Sou Crepusculum Coruscent estou aqui para te ajudar você pode usar as forças da natureza 'Fran Sweets:'Como faço isso? 'Princesa Crepusculum Coruscent:'Você pode usar controlar a terra repita isso “ Fúria de Gaia” 'Fran Sweets:'Fúria de Gaia!!!! E seis blocos grandes de terra atacam a Serpente mas ela fica furiosa e ataca a Fran muitas vezes 'Fran Sweets:'Eu não consigo 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Fran não perca a fé você consegue eu sei consegue Graças a Esperança de Maria ela também recebe o Elemento da Harmonia 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu consegui Continua... _ Essa foi a Parte 1 tomara que gostaram so preciso de seis comentarios para continuar a parte 02 Categoria:Entradas em blogues